Thorin Evandar
Intro Thorin is a Dragon Rider of the dragon, Fírnen, and companion of the phoenix, Fenir, from Alagaësia. He is the son of the queen Arya Dröttning Islanzadí, which technically makes him a prince, but he doesn't favor the title. Thorin guards nature on Wander's Island and the Empire of Seasons, Dysenia. Appearance Because he is an elf, Thorin is more handsome than most people (generally). He has longish golden hair that seems to have its own glow, with piercing green eyes flecked with gold that seem to pass right through you and somewhat pale skin. Like other elves, Thorin possesses angular features. He wears a tight fitting short sleeve green elven shirt and brown pants with usually or no shoes. Attitude Thorin has a rather cool attitude; he rarely gets very mad. He protects nature on the island, and never lets anyone hurt or kill anything in the nature category. When he gets attached to something like his companions, he will protect it to his very last breath. Thorin does not like to drink, have sexual intercourse, or talk dirtily, like his friends on the island. He also is a pacifist, although he does like to have sparring matches, he rarely joins a war unless needed. Abilities Thorin also possesses many abilities, such as the ability to use magic, the knowledge of his true name (which gives him stronger magic), heightened senses, speed, endurance, agility, and strength, rather like a superhuman, so when he is fighting humans, he tends to use less of it to make the fight fair. To add to the 'superhuman' aspect, Thorin has a much greater lifespan than humans, and will live until he dies in battle or depression, which is bound to be a long time. He also has a great skill of swordsmanship, and can take down up to fifty experienced human soldiers by himself at one time, and can charm and bend nature to his will, and has a great singing skill. Unlike other elves, though, he prefers to use a flute instead of his voice. Weaponry Thorin possesses a Rider's sword, called Támerlein. It is the same color of his dragon, green. Along with that, he likes to use bows; his keen eyesight gives him an unerring accuracy. Along with that, he will use hunting knives and occasionally a staff. Thorin recently found the Dauthdaert elven spear, Niernrn. He has not yet used it in a fight, having not grown too familiar with its abilites. History Thorin was born to Queen Arya in the elf region/city/forest of Ellesméra, city of the elves, about a century after Eragon saved Alagaësia. His father is unknown. After about twenty or so years, his friend Rhúnon introduced him to a sparkling green dragon egg. When he neared it, it hatched for him, becoming Fírnen the second. After a few more years, the two decided to set foot on a journey when no one was watching, sneaking off into the forest. After they were gone, Arya, Rhùnon, and the other elves searched in vain for the Rider and his dragon, but they were gone. A millennia later... Thorin reaches the forest of Idyl, meeting Gale Wrythewind, Tali Valden, Kisame Sagastume, Mercedes Vane, Teresa Dekker, and more. He quickly gains the trust and becomes a friend of them, but soon an obstacle appears; Tali dies. She reincarnates as Tinúviel Ellrin Seabane, then marries Achasson Seregruth, changing her surname to Seregruth as well. She is the daughter of Kronos, which soon becomes a problem. He wakes from the depths of Tartarus, so Thorin, Gale, and Teresa are forced to become gods as Tin and Achasson/Akatsuki join the other side. Vane decides to stay on the gods' side. The gods and Vane make raids in Tartarus, annoying the two evil gods presiding in it: Khione and Morpheus. Pretty soon, Khione dies at the hand of Vane, and Kronos slinks out of the picture. Unfortunately, the not-needed gods reside in Idyl with Tin, Akatsuki, and Vane. Then, more drama; Tin and Akatsuki die for treachery. She reincarnates as Callia Rayden and Akatsuki reincarnates as Salem Hollowson, later changing his surname to Hollowsbane. Aschen Jaeger and Oki the kitsune join chatzy somewhere around this time. After a month, Aschen, Vane, and Oki decide to rebel against the gods for a rather bad reason, in my opinion. There are many confrontations afterwards, then the rebels fake being caught and then fake their executions. They would have gotten away with it, except Vane and Aschen then bombed Idyl, revealing their presence. Even more confrontations happen, leading to Tali turning to their side, and Thorin following suit. They learn of the rebels' side of the story, and now does not like to think of the revolution time; he prefers to think of the time when they were all united. Thorin now presides at Wander's Island and the empire, Dysenia. He protects nature in both places.